


Underneath A Mistletoe

by Fandom_Trash_13



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13
Summary: Hope and Maya have their first kiss in a very cliché way. Underneath a mistletoe. With the help of Maya's infuriating brother.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Maya Machado
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Underneath A Mistletoe

It's December 20th. Just 5 days before Christmas. And somehow the Salvatore School is in charge of helping set up activities in the town square. With a little help from the Timberwolves football team as a punishment for vandalizing the old mill.

Hope had no plans to help out. She may be top of all her classes and more than able to miss a few without her grades dropping, but she'd take school over being outside half the day. 

But what do you do when your crush gives you her best puppy dog eyes and asks you to help out? Well Hope sighed and simply mumbled "Fine." and then was unable to hold back a smile as Maya got excited and thanked her.

Next thing she knows, her and the new wolf are lugging about tables for activities to be set up on and a large Christmas feast to be had at. Thankfully their strength advantage makes it somewhat easier. 

When Ethan found out how Hope got roped into helping his simple answer was "Whipped.", earning him a smack on the back of the head from the furiously blushing tribrid. 

Now as he is helping set the Christmas tree up, he glances at Hope and his sister. He's very far from surprised to see Hope blushing slightly as Maya is doubled over laughing at something she said.

Hope spots him staring and glares at him as he mouths "Whipped." again. Ethan is well aware of Hope's crush on Maya, and he is also well aware his sister feels the same. 

But, in his opinion, they are both simply oblivious dumbasses. They could not be more obvious about how they feel. From lingering touches and staring across the room, it's plainly clear to anyone they both like each other ALOT.

The next hour is uneventful. Just dragging chairs and tables around until Hope finally convinces Dorian to allow them a break. 

Hope and Maya make themselves comfortable at the back of the Salvatore School bus. Hope leaning against the window with her feet on the seat and Maya leaning against her chest. 

One thing Hope quickly learned about Maya is once she's comfortable with someone she is very cuddly. Not that Hope has a problem with that. 

They get 5 minutes of quiet before Ethan comes looking them. He sits opposite them and hands Maya a piece of paper.

"Mr Williams gave me this list of jobs you two are doing after break."

"WE GET TO HELP DECORATE THE TREE!" Maya yells excited, accidentally punching Hope in the face as she throws her hands up.

Ethan laughs, Maya apologizes over and over. While Hope reassures her it's no problem as she secretly thinks Maya is adorable when excited.

Once their excitement and laughter dies down, Ethan asks what other jobs they got given.

"Lets see. Decorate the tree. Hang the mistletoe on the arches at either end of the path. And help unpack a few of the activities." Maya lists out.

"Sounds fairly easy." Ethan says almost jealous. The Timberwolves are all strong of course so they got stuck with heavy jobs. Unpacking the larger activities. Actually putting the 10 foot tree in place. And setting up the stage for the live music and a Christmas play. 

They spend the rest of their 20 minute break just talking about their Christmas plans. Maya and Ethan are getting dragged to their grans for Christmas dinner, where drama is sure to start. While Hope says her plans are to stay in her dorm and mind her own business.

"Maybe we could escape Christmas dinner and spend the day with you instead! We could build snowmen and make gingerbread houses! What do you both think?" Maya yells getting excited once again.

"Anything to escape grans overly personal questions and repetitive stories." Ethan laughs.

Hope laughs at how excited Maya is getting over Christmas, usually she is a very calm person. There's no way Hope could say no to the hopeful look Maya has.

"Sure. Why the hell not." Hope says, thinking it may not be so bad to have some company for a change.

Before anything else can be said, Dorian peaks his head in the bus and tells them break is over.

The 3 of them climb out the bus and find Dorian waiting for them.

"Ethan. You and the team have to go help build the stage." He says pointing towards the cleared area where the stage will be. Ethan simply nods and heads off to get started.

"Now for you two." Dorian says turning to Maya and Hope. "You can either unpack some activities or you can hang the mistletoe. The tree gets decorated last."

Hope and Maya decide on the mistletoe, not in the mood for carrying more heavy stuff around yet. Dorian tells them where to find it and the ladder. 

Maya grabs the mistletoe while Hope is left to carry the ladder that's a solid foot and a half taller than her. Not an easy task, but she manages.

She sets the ladder down in front of the arch and holds it steady for Maya to go up. 

"One down, one to go." Maya says jumping off the ladder after hanging the first mistletoe. 

They repeat what they done with the first, Hope carrying and holding the ladder while Maya deals with the mistletoe. 

Once again Maya jumps off the ladder and Hope stands back a little admiring her work. 

But just at that moment Ethan walks by. He's had enough of Hope and Maya being oblivious to each others feelings. So he does what any helpful, or annoying, brother would do.

He gently shoulder barges into Hope, pushing her into Maya. Right underneath the mistletoe. 

Maya's hands find themselves on Hope's waist to keep her steady. The shorter girl quickly goes bright red, realizing how close to Maya she is.

"Uhh sorry. Your brother is..." Hope trails off, unable to think properly knowing one simple move and she could kiss Maya. 

"Y'know... I think there's something people are supposed to do underneath a mistletoe." Maya says quietly, smirking slightly.

Hope is left speechless, jaw slightly dropped. Definitely blushing even more now. 

Maya moves a little closer, her nose brushing against Hope's. Her breath fanning against against Hope's lips.

Neither of them want to make the first move, scared that everything may just be because they were caught off guard. 

Hope unconsciously brushes a little of Maya's hair out her face with her hand that landed on the taller girls shoulder after she was pushed.

She moves her hand to the back of Maya's neck, gently pulling her in. 

Unable to resist her feelings anymore, she softly kisses Maya.

Everyone and everything around them is instantly drowned out. The only thing Hope can hear is her own heartbeat pounding. 

The kiss is short, but it still leaves Hope breathless. Maya rests her forehead against Hope's, not quite ready for there to be distance between them.

"I'm scared to open my eyes in case that was dream." Hope whispers after a few seconds.

"It was real. I promise."

Hope opens her eyes and is immediately met with a pair of light brown, almost golden, twinkling eyes. 

Maya nearly inaudibly mumbles "Wow." making Hope laugh a little. But she agrees. 'Wow' is definitely a good way to describe. 

Ethan cheers from his spot behind a van where he was watching to make sure neither of them chickened out. Maya flips him off while Hope just laughs more. Ethan. satisfied with the result of his antics, walks away to help build the stage. 

Maya's laughter dies down as she becomes entranced by everything about Hope, from her icy blue eyes to her soft smile. 

"Can I kiss you again?" She asks without thinking.

Hope doesn't reply. Just simply kisses the new wolf again. Just as gentle as the first time,

And that's how they stay for nobody knows, or cares, how long. Getting lost in each other. 

Kissing Maya is more magical than Hope ever could have imagined. She is definitely going to kill Ethan, but she's at least going to thank him first.

Maya always wanted a cliché kiss under a mistletoe. And she couldn't think of anyone other than Hope that she would rather share that moment with. But she also is planning to murder her infuriating, meddling brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST BLASTED THIS OUT IN ONE SITTING! I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE! Just going to ignore that it's 4am and I have to go out later.


End file.
